


Música en el corazón

by lady_chibineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion decide salir a recorrer el mundo, y en su recorrido conocera a un chico de ojos rosaceos que le robará el corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

****

Música en el corazón

Autora: chibineko chan =n.n=

Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas yaoi (relaciones chico-chico), así como escenas lemmon (descripción de escenas sexuales); si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no siga.

****

Nota: FELIZ NAVIDAD SELENE!!!!, mi linda amiga conejita =n.n= espero que te guste este regalito que hago con cariño para ti, pongo a la pareja que te gusta, jejeje... ShionxMime... y es que no existe nada mejor, ne?.

****

Capítulo I

La larga cabellera verdoso claro se movía suavemente gracias a la dulce brisa que refrescaba la calurosa tarde por la que pasaban los habitantes del Santuario de Athena. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios de manera graciosa... vaya y que a su amigo se le ocurría cada cosa...

\- "¿Hablas en serio Dohko?... debo admitir que suena tentador, sin embargo... (traducción: ¡¿Hablas en serio?!... ¿o te has fumado algo? ¬¬U)"- Shion miró una vez más a su amigo.

\- "¿Por qué no?, por fin el Santuario a entrado a una nueva Era de paz, y te aseguro que durará tanto tiempo como la anterior... pero esta vez las cosas para nosotros han cambiado amigo; ya no tenemos las mismas obligaciones de antaño. Esta vez tenemos la libertad de elegir lo que deseamos hacer, puesto que ya no existe obligación alguna en nuestro destino (traducción: ¡Piensa!. Ya no hay guerras y tampoco tenemos que entrenar a nadie para la siguiente ocasión... ¡¡¡Somos libres!!!)"- Dohko sonrió.

\- "Es cierto lo que dices mi viejo amigo... en cierta manera siento esta libertad nuestra un tanto extraña, casi irreal. Pero aún sigo siendo el Patriarca del Santuario... o más bien he vuelto a serlo, siento que eso me trae ciertas obligaciones de vuelta (traducción: ¡Tienes razón viejo!... pero he vuelto a ser el jefe por aqui... ¡NO ESTOY LIBRE DEL TODO!)."- Shion dijo dubitativo.

\- "Shion, piénsalo... además esta vez no tendremos 243 años, no habrá una siguiente vez; aquel poder que nos protegía del velo del tiempo se ha desvanecido de sobre nuestras sienes, el tiempo hará estragos sobre nosotros. (traducción: ¡ESCUCHA!, esta vez si nos vamos a hacer viejos de verdad... ¡Aprovecha!)"

Shion suspiró ante la veracidad de aquellas palabras; y pensándolo bien desde que Dohko le contase sobre las hazañas de los caballeros de bronce al proteger a la actual reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, una verdadera curiosidad por conocer aquellos campos de batalla y a los que alguna vez fueron fieros oponentes y ahora valiosos aliados se había formado dentro de su ser, y de pronto la oportunidad de satisfacer esa curiosidad, además de conocer el camino que había tomado el mundo en la actualidad se daba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tal vez no tomar la oportunidad sería un desaire hacia los dioses que le daban aquella oportunidad.

\- "Tienes razón amigo mío; anunciaré a nuestra Diosa mi intención de realizar esta pequeña aventura y luego me pondré en marcha... creo que tengo mucho que ver después de todo, ya que antes de morir estuve en este santuario por más de 200 años... estoy algo desactualizado. (traducción: ¡Tienes razón my friend!, y encima no conozco nada de nada, ¡me largo de aquí! )"

Dohko sonrió, y asintió complacido. Estaba seguro de que el recientemente revivido Saga podría ocuparse del santuario con propiedad ahora que su lado oscuro estaba suprimido y su fidelidad para con Athena estaba restaurada.

\- "Entonces... ¿vamos juntos o cada quien por su camino?. (traducción: ¡Oye man!... ¿como es la cosa? n__n)"- preguntó Dohko con la misma sonrisa.

\- "Creo que será más interesante si cada quien va por su camino, luego podríamos comparar experiencias. (traducción: ¡JA!, arruinas mi estilo hombre, voy solo y te apuesto que me divertiré más que tu al final XD)"

Dohko simplemente se encogió de hombros y asintió... traducción a eso: ¡Acepto la apuesta!

Nota de autora: EY!!!, que esperaban =-.-=U ese lenguaje es de hace mas de 200 años... ¡DEBE SIGNIFICAR ALGO MENOS ELEGANTE ENTRE ELLOS DESPUES DE TODO!... jejejeje =n.n= , pero dudo que cualquiera que los escuche lo sepa en realidad, es cosa solo de ellos, ne?

**********

Un hombre joven de mediana edad, vestido con unos jeans negros ajustados, botas de cuero negras y altas, una cazadora que ocultaba una sudadera verde que igualaba la cabellera verde pastel sujeta en una cola suelta, y unas gafas oscuras que protegían los ojos violetas; andaba de manera despreocupada por el aeropuerto al cual acababa de llegar luego de un alborotado viaje en clase turista (para gran preocupación de cierta Diosa... pero él quería experimentar las cosas de la manera más normal para el resto, un viaje a la velocidad de la luz hubiese sido mas rápido y cómodo, pero según Shion la experiencia lo valió sin duda). Un viejo maletín que había pedido en préstamo a su alumno y actual caballero de Aries (el cual en realidad quería comprarle algo más elegante y 'nuevo'), y que llevaba al hombro era todo su equipaje, pues sentía que allí llevaba todo lo necesario; y mirando el reloj digital en su muñeca sacó la cuenta de que no tendría que llegar al castillo de la princesa Hilda de Polaris hasta dentro de unas cuatro o cinco horas (la cual lo esperaba en contra de sus deseos, gracias a los arreglos hechos por Saori -__-). Tenía tiempo de dar un verdadero paseo por los alrededores de la cuidad de Asgard, uno tal y cual el había deseado desde un principio; conociendo a la gente sin la compañía de un guía, entrando a los lugares más elegantes y a los más paupérrimos... ver todo como una simple persona normal. Bueno, unas horas era mejor que nada.

Un ligero estirón para despejarse y lo siguiente era que Shion había salido del aeropuerto (al diablo la recepción que le habían hecho... tener que cambiar su vuelo inicial más temprano solo por algo de libertad ¬__¬x que molestia). Comenzó a caminar lentamente por las calles del pueblo de Asgard, y la verdad tuvo que sonreír al notar que la gente se le quedaba mirando después de todo... claro, se notaba que era extranjero. Entro a una casa de cambio y obtuvo algo de dinero con el cual podría comprarse alguna cosilla, entro a un par de tiendas pero nada le gusto... pero nunca antes había entrado a tienda alguna para ver mercancía, debía de aceptar que estaba pasándosela muy bien; luego compró algo un bocadillo para aplacar un poco el hambre, un bocadillo típico del lugar, y tuvo que aceptar que estuvo delicioso. Pronto llegó a la Plaza de Armas del pueblo, y sin darse cuenta las primeras dos horas se le habían pasado volando; sentándose en una banca suspiró mientas alzaba la vista al cielo... ¿por que Athena le había dicho a Hilda de Polaris palabra alguna?... ¿que no podía simplemente pasear por allí como cualquier otra persona en lugar de seguir a un aburrido guía?.

\- "Disculpe... ¿se siente bien?."- de pronto una dulce voz masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Shion volteó la cabeza hacia el origen de aquella voz, sus lentes bajaron un poco de su posición inicial y de pronto sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de un joven alrededor de los veinte, piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos dorados y unos ojos curiosamente rosáceos... por alguna razón le recordaron a los ojos de un conejo. Ese pensamiento arranco de sus labios una fugaz sonrisa.

Entonces el joven, el cual por cierto iba muy elegantemente ataviado, hizo una especie de mohín. Era obvio que el que se rieran de él no le hacía gracia.

\- "Veo que se encuentra bien después de todo... con su permiso señor."- el joven se, quien había estado semi inclinado sobre Shion, se irguió y tomando un objeto que estaba hasta el otro costado de la banca que ocupaba Shion, comenzó a caminar.

\- "Espere... lo siento. No quise ofenderlo."- Shion sonrió lo mejor que pudo tratando de disculparse ante aquel joven. Era la primera persona con la cual tenía contacto alguno en ese país, y la verdad algo de charla era una idea que le parecía agradable... aunque lo más probable fuese que mencionar el pensamiento que lo hizo sonreír no ganaría el primer premio en un concurso de temas de conversación... no lo mencionaría- "Es solo que... algo vino a mi mente. Gracias por su preocupación, fue usted muy amable."

El joven volteó y miró a Shion, y éste observó que el objeto que sostenía el otro entre sus manos era un arpa. Así que un músico... eso era interesante.

\- "Le gusta la música clásica... supongo."- dijo Shion tratando de cortar aquel frío silencio, y al ver el rostro de interrogación del otro aclaró- "No creo que un arpa sea un instrumento para música muy movida."- y sonrió.

El otro joven también sonrió ante aquel comentario, y se le notó relajarse al poco tiempo.

\- "Si, me gusta la música clásica... es mi favorita. Mi nombre es Mime."- agregó entonces de improviso el rubio y miró interrogante a su interlocutor- "Es usted extranjero, ¿cierto?."

Shion asintió suavemente.

\- "Puedes llamarme Shion, un placer Mime. Y gracias."

\- "¿Gracias?..."- Mime preguntó extrañado.

\- "Por alegrarme el día, creo que hasta me estaba deprimiendo... por nada en realidad."

Mime sonrió ante esas palabras. Aquel hombre parecía en verdad muy amable y simpático.

\- "¿Acabas de llegar?... porque aunque no me haya respondido la pregunta, se le nota que no es de aquí."

Shion se sonrojó levemente... ¡que descortesía!.

\- "Si, es cierto... no soy de aquí. Y nuevamente si, acabo de llegar; y no tengo la más mínima idea de adonde voy... bueno, sé a donde debo ir luego, pero no ahora."

\- "¿Luego?."

\- "Si... es algo así como una cita de negocios... podríamos decirlo así. Pero no es hasta más tarde, creo que me quedare sentado aquí hasta entonces."

Mime observó a Shion, y a pesar de parecer muy a gusto sentado en aquella banca, pues si se quedaba allí con el frío del lugar le iba a dar una hipotermia. Lo más recomendable era moverlo un poco.

\- "Pues si desea puedo llevarlo a conocer un par de lugares, claro que no estoy seguro de que mi oferta supere a la comodidad de su asiento."- aún cuando era un completo extraño, curiosamente, ese 'Shion' le había caído más que bien a Mime... y algo de compañía llenaría el día por completo sin compromisos que tenía... puesto que al igual que los otros guerreros divinos (incluso Sigfried y la princesa Fleur), se había escapado de Hilda, quien buscaba quien acompañase al Patriarca del Santuario de Athena, el cual llegaba esa tarde... ¡Y lo último que deseaba era pasarse la tarde mostrando los alrededores a un viejo pomposo!, pues tenía entendido que aquel sujeto tenía ya la edad bien entrada. Había inventado que tenía ya una visita ese día, así que incluso trabajo de guía tenía. Bueno, ahora había pasado a no ser tan del todo falso.

Por su lado Shion observó a Mime y sonrió una vez más, mientras de un salto se ponía de pie y con aquel viejo maletín una vez más colgando de su espalda; hizo una graciosa reverencia ante su improvisado guía.

\- "Será todo un honor para mí el que usted me enseñe el pueblo."- dijo con una caballerosidad algo olvidada por el tiempo, el buen Shion. Y Mime no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto abochornado.

Y de pronto el resto de la tarde se transformó en un andar ligero, un reconocimiento de los alrededores y mil y un preguntas curiosas de cada quien para con el otro... preguntas acerca de trivialidades y otras cosas; incluyendo un constante mirar de Shion hacia el arpa de Mime, preguntándose sin atreverse a preguntar en realidad, si tocando el arpa, Mime era tan bueno como él pensaba. Y antes de que siquiera pudiese sentirlo, y mucho menos desearlo... la alarma de su reloj sonó diciéndole al antiguo caballero de Aries que era hora de asistir a la tan indeseada cita, y se despidiese sin desearlo de su nuevo amigo.

\- "Bueno Shion, fue un placer haberlo conocido."- dijo Mime con un dejo de tristeza, se lo había pasado muy bien en realidad con aquel caballero tan educado y amable.

\- "Si... yo también."- Shion se despidió con un apretón de manos sin desear en realidad ponerse en camino hacia su ineludible cita.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar de lamentarse, Shion dejó a Mime atrás, mientras un suspiro interminable se formaba en su interior... *¡Oh, mi Diosa!... a veces sus decisiones eran tan injustas para con los planes de sus caballeros.* pensó inconforme el Patriarca.

En tanto Mime se encontró mirando a la nada con aire afligido; se la había pasado más que genial y ahora sentía como si una sombra cubriese su corazón. Estar solo era lo último que deseaba, lo cual era todo un cambio en sus deseos en realidad, pero... es que... de pronto se sentía vacío. Bueno, tal vez pasar la tarde con un viejito pomposo no fuese malo del todo al final. Mime de Benetash volvió lentamente hacia el palacio real.

**********

Cuando Shion llegó por fin al palacio, se sorprendió al ver que la misma Hilda de Polaris salió a su encuentro; y con gran majestuosidad, y a pesar de lo sport de su vestimenta, se inclinó ante ella de la manera más elegante dando a conocer así sus respetos hacia ella.

\- "¿Gran Patriarca, Shion de Aries?."- preguntó sorprendida Hilda al saber la identidad de aquel joven, puesto que al igual que el resto, ella esperaba a alguien un tanto mayor. Más sus modales le impidieron decir nada.

\- "Es un honor para mi el estar en su presencia, mi señora."- Shion dijo por contestación, e Hilda sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

\- "El honor es mío... pero pase por aquí por favor. Ordenaré cuanto antes que le preparen una cena."- la representante de Odín en la Tierra dijo de manera elegante.

Shion sonrió ligeramente con algo de pena.

\- "Es usted infinitamente amable mi señora, sin embargo... temo que debo declinar su ofrecimiento. La verdad es que ya tome mis alimentos."- Shion trató de ser lo menos maleducado diciendo solo lo necesario, pero la verdad era que se había dado casi un festín junto a Mime en un puesto de comida del mercado. Habían comido por poco dinero como verdaderos reyes, y estaba repleto.

\- "Oh!... en ese caso, espero me disculpe... sin embargo..."- Hilda estaba algo nerviosa. Había tratado de conseguirle un guía digno a Shion desde que su presencia le fue comunicada por Saori, sin embargo no lo había logrado; y el poco tiempo que creyó poder ganar mientras daba algo de cenar a Shion se había esfumado. Ahora iba a quedar mal con el Santuario de Athena.

Sin embargo en ese momento pareció suceder un milagro, puesto que su salvador había llegado. ¡Y no lo iba a dejar escapar!.

Mime entró al salón principal despacio, pensando en mil excusas por las cuales explicar su presencia a pesar de lo dicho antes; y nervioso pues no llevaba armadura, aún a sabiendas de que el tan mentado patriarca se encontraba ya en presencia de Hilda.

\- "Mi señora Hilda..."- comenzó a decir Mime luego de cruzar con la mirada baja el salón principal, y comenzando a tratar de explicarse; cuando lo que vio al alzar la vista le corto el habla, y solo una palabra salió de sus labios- "¡¿Tú?!."

\- "¿Tú?."- Shion también se sorprendió al verlo en aquel lugar.

\- "¡Mime!... ten más respeto para con el patriarca del Santuario de Athena."- Hilda dijo acalorada, mientras su mente trataba de procesar el hecho de que su caballero la hubiese avergonzado de esa manera- "Mime, tú serás el guía del Patriarca mientras dure su estadía aquí, así que trátalo con respeto porque además le darás alojamiento. Disculpe a mi guerrero divino por favor."- Hilda se disculpo casi sin aire en el pecho.

Mime no pareció escuchar en realidad las palabras de Hilda, aún estaba shockeado por la reciente revelación.

\- "¿Te sientes bien Mime?."- preguntó por fin Shion acercándose al divino guerrero, haciendo que de cierta manera éste saliese de su ensoñación... aunque no del todo.

\- "¿Qué no se supone que eres más viejo?."- preguntó Mime aún mirando fijamente a Shion.

\- "¡¡¡MIME!!!."- Hilda estaba que se quería morir.

Más la risa cristalina de Shion inundó el ambiente, desbaratando en un dos por tres toda aquella tensión.

\- "En realidad no te equivocas... yo ya superé los 250 años."- dijo Shion divertido, dejando en el proceso a Hilda y Mime con las bocas abiertas. Sin embargo Shion no hizo mucho caso de aquello, simplemente se hizo de nuevo de su viejo maletín a la espalda, y preguntó- "¿Y entonces... donde me toca alojarme?."- la sonrisa en el rostro de Shion era por demás brillante, la perspectiva de esta etapa de su viaje había mejorado muchisimo.

Durante el camino a la mansión de Mime en lo alto de las montañas, la mayoría de la conversación se dio de parte de Shion, pero la verdad era que Mime casi no había escuchado nada. Simplemente lo miraba una y otra vez tratando de entender lo que había descubierto poco antes sobre aquel hombre con el cual había pasado casi toda la tarde de manera tan alegre. Y fue así hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Shion miró el lugar con respeto y dijo con gran educación.

\- "Es en verdad una vivienda muy hermosa Mime... te agradezco mucho que me permitas quedarme, aunque creo que mas que nada fue una imposición. Si te molesta que me quede, yo..."

\- "¡No!... claro que no."- aquellas palabras parecieron sacar a Mime por fin de sus pensamientos- "Por favor, es un placer que te quedes conmigo. Pero debes de estar cansado, mira que te lleve por todos lados y vienes de un viaje tan largo... si lo hubiese sabido."

\- "Ni lo menciones."- Shion lo cortó con una sonrisa mientras entraban ambos al recibidor- "La verdad me divertí muchísimo, y aunque sea egoísta de mi parte, me alegro de que seas tú mi guía... creo que hasta estoy agradeciendo la intervención no deseada de mi diosa."

Mime abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello.

\- "¿Quieres decir que tu no querías todo esto... es decir, el recibimiento de la señora Hilda y todo eso."- se rectificó rápidamente Mime, sin saber por que.

\- "La verdad no, pero ahora me siento muy a gusto. Claro que si eres tú el que no quiere..."- Shion comenzó una vez más.

\- "¡Por mi también esta bien!."- Mime replicó de inmediato, sintiendo sin saber por que su corazón latir a mil por hora... esa sonrisa de Shion lo perturbaba mucho; y estaba siendo mostrada una vez más- "Vamos, te muestro tu habitación."- Mime decidió comenzar su guia para con Shion, hacia la ducha, y al pensar aquello la sangre de sus venas se fue directo a su cara... ¡A SU CUARTO!... lo estaba guiando a su cuarto- "Por favor, ponte cómodo."- Mime sonrió nervioso y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a Shion del otro lado- *¡¿Que demonios me está pasando?!... Acabo de conocerlo, por el amor de Odín...*- Mime pensó furioso, y decidió que él también necesitaba una ducha... una bien fría.

**********

Cuando Shion salió de su habitación, ya bañado y ahora con unos jeans azules algo holgados, una sudadera celeste que le hacía juego y unos cómodos tennis (ropa que había ido a comprar con los jóvenes santos de bronce, al igual que toda la ropa que llevaba en ese viaje); sintió de pronto a lo lejos una suave melodía con un toque de melancolía... por lo que supuso, venía de la planta baja. Siguió aquella melodía y finalmente llegó a la sala que Mime le señaló fugazmente al entrar a aquella casa, y el mencionado se encontraba allí, recostado frente al fuego del hogar en uno de los sillones, tocando mientras sostenía una mirada ausente en las llamas. Una cálida sensación se apoderó del corazón de Shion, quien hacía mucho, por no decir nunca, había escuchado melodía tan hermosa como aquella; y cuando ya varios minutos después la melodía finalizó, Shion aplaudió de manera calurosa, asustando así a Mime, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de su invitado en el salón.

\- "Lo siento, no quise asustarte así Mime. Pero por lo menos ya mi pregunta fue respondida."- dijo de manera enigmática Shion, sonriendo tras ello y dejando a Mime entre confundido y avergonzado- "¿Y como se llama esa melodía?, no creo haberla oído antes."

\- "N... no tiene nombre... no es nada... solo... salió... pasa a veces."- Mime dijo nervioso, puesto que se dio cuenta que si esa melodía iba a recibir un nombre, ese sería sin duda "Shion", pues era en su invitado en quien pensaba mientras tocaba.

\- "¡Un gran músico y un gran compositor!."- Shion dijo entre sorprendido y admirado- "Tienes muchos talentos sin duda"- y una vez aquella sonrisa iluminó el ambiente.

\- "Si... claro."- Mime también sonrió y se fijó en la apariencia desenfadada de Shion, quien ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y húmedo. Trató de que su mente cambiase de rumbo- "¿Y quieres salir hoy a empezar el recorrido o esperamos a mañana?, porque creo que estas cansado... bueno, eso supongo."

\- "En verdad si, un poco; pero podríamos ir viendo donde ir mañana... si tienes tiempo me gustaría que me contaras algo de por aquí, a donde ir... tu sabes."

\- "Si, claro... claro. Siéntate entonces, ¿o prefieres ir a otro lado?."

\- "Aquí esta bien"- Shion tomó asiento justo al lado de Mime y tras un momento, en el cual Mime dejo su arpa a un lado, comenzaron a hablar del lugar... y terminaron hablando luego, y por varias horas, de sus propias vidas sin saber muy bien como.

\- "Entonces... ¿te mantuviste joven todos estos años por el poder de la anterior reencarnación de Athena?."

\- "Así es, para trazar el triunfo de Athena en la siguientes batallas que se librasen; y como ves el objetivo se logro al final."

\- "Si... ya veo. Pero ahora..."

\- "Ahora envejeceré como debí de haberlo hecho hace ya mas de dos siglos... digamos que retomé mi vida, al igual que Dohko."

\- "¿Dohko?."- aquel nombre fue dicho por Shion con gran cariño, y algo dolió en el interior de Mime.

\- "Si, el antiguo caballero de Libra... bueno, aun lo és. Ambos fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes de aquella gran guerra que te he contado; al igual que yo, él también se preservo por el poder de la anterior Athena. Ahora anda por su lado, es que ambos decidimos recorrer y conocer el mundo en el que vivimos ahora."

\- "Y por eso estás aqui entonces."- concluyó Mime.

\- "Si, así es."- una nueva sonrisa de Shion y Mime tembló como hoja "Mmmm... espero que no te molestes, pero creo que ire a descansar. ¿Me excusas?."- Shion se paró de manera educada, se inclinó y se retiró tras darle las buenas noche a Mime y viceversa.

\- "¿Que me esta pasando...?."- volvió a preguntarse una vez más Mime ante las sensaciones que lo invadían.

**********

Los días pasaron tranquilos a partir de ese día; los otros divinos volvieron al palacio y a sus actividades al saber que Mime fue el elegido, aunque no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse ante el aspecto juvenil del tan mencionado Patriarca. 

Al principio, durante los primeros días, Mime llevó a Shion a conocer todos y cada uno de los lugares de los que hablaban cada noche anterior; pero tras la primera semana de estadía en casa de Mime, Shion decidió que se la pasaba más a gusto conversando con Mime en la casa de éste que saliendo. Un dato gracioso fue que Phenrril fue exclusivamente a casa de Mime para olfatear a consciencia a Shion junto a su fiel Jinx, pues no iba a confiar en éste hasta que no pasase su inspección. Mime casi muere de verguenza ante el comportamiento de su compañero de armas, pero claro Shion tuvo suerte... justo ese día se decidió a hacer panquecas porque se le habían estado antojando desde que llegase, y el joven caballero de Andrómeda le había enseñado como hacerlas... ¡Era tan fácil que no podía pasar la oportunidad de hacerlas!, y cuando salió de la cocina con la ropa y el mandil llenos de harina a preguntarle a Mime si quería algunas (porque hizo de más), obtuvo la aprobación inmediata de Phenrril luego de que éste se tragase la mitad de las panquecas antes de un triz y Shion le prometiese hacerle panquecas a él y a su lobo acompañante, cada que quisieran. Además de que por supuesto Phenrril tuvo mucha suerte de no ser regañado por Mime, quien de pronto se quedó mudo viendo a ese Shion en mandil y enharinado hasta los cabellos, mientras sentía que su alma y su corazón dejaban la tierra.

Fue entonces que Mime lo entendió; aquellas sensaciones y aquel sentimiento por fin cobraron un nombre... algo que no había estado presente en su vida desde había ya mucho tiempo... simplemente, se había enamorado de Shion. Oh, Odín!!!!... ¿que acaso no podía tratar de complicarle el destino más la vida?... Venir a enamorarse del Patriarca del Santuario de Athena... por todos los dioses del Valhala; solo a él le ocurrían estas cosas.

A partir de ese momento la serenidad abandono a Mime, el cual no sabía si huir cada vez que Shion se cruzaba en su camino o seguirlo desesperadamente cada vez que éste se apartaba de su vista.

**********

Un suave beso depositado en sus labios, unos ojos violáceos mirándolo con deseo. Manos firmes recorriendo su piel desnuda, y él emitiendo entre gemidos mil y un súplicas por que aquello no terminase nunca. Shion enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de oro de Mime tirando de estos suavemente, mientras besaba de manera salvaje el cuello del arpista, acariciando de manera insistente el vientre del rubio con la otra mano. Los labios bajaron apasionados por el cuerpo de Mime, la lengua acariciando y dejando cada zona recorrida con una sensación de deseo aún mayor.

\- "Serás mío pequeño arpista."- la voz profunda de Shion llenó el lugar- "Te deseo tanto, no sabes cuanto."

Mime miró con aquella mirada rosada los ojos de aquel que abandonó su labor por apenas unos instantes para declarar aquello, justo antes de tomar el miembro palpitante del rubio y devorarlo con aquella boca ávida de placer.

Mime gritó ante aquello, nunca había sentido algo como aquello. Se movió deseando más y más, una ola de sensaciones recorrió su espina, algo le dijo que no soportaría demasiado aquello... un poco más... solo un poco más...

Y Mime despertó de aquel sueño. Miró agitado la ventana, ya era de día... y ese era el quinto sueño húmedo de su vida, y el cuarto que había tenido con Shion. Ya iban cuatro noches seguidas, no sabía ya ni como hacer para que Shion no notase su nerviosismo o alguna otra cosa cada que se veían. Se liberó del arropó de su cobertor y observó una vez más su miembro sobresaliendo en un bulto agrandado a través del pantalón del pijama y se sonrojó.

\- "Otra vez..."- dijo casi en un bufido. En verdad le dolía todo aquel deseo sexual contenido.

Sintiendo su rostro cada vez más enrojecido se levantó y se dirigió al baño, metió una mano dentro de su pantalón y se empezó a masturbar, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su propio pecho. Comenzó a imaginar una vez más que era Shion quien lo acariciaba y mordió una toalla para evitar que sus gemidos fuesen oídos por alguien más, y cuando no lo resistió más una mancha húmeda apareció en el pantalón de su pijama. Un pijama más que iba a tener que lavar esa semana... sería más fácil quitarse el pantalón pero sentía vergüenza de tan solo hacer aquello... verse a si mismo masturbándose era algo que no estaba seguro de poder soportar.

Más tarde bajó ya aseado y cambiado, y una vez más Shion ya lo esperaba con el desayuno listo.

\- "¡Buen día Mime!."- saludó jovial el otro, Mime devolvió el saludo en un susurro, más para el desayuno Mime recobró su animosidad de siempre... aunque Shion de todas maneras había notado un cierto cambio de actitud en Mime últimamente.

Shion comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo tratando de entender el porque del comportamiento de Mime, y de pronto algo le vino a la mente. Durante las últimas tres semanas que se había quedado allí el guerrero divino prácticamente y se había dedicado a ser un buen anfitrión, pero... de pronto Shion se dio cuenta de que había acaparado cada momento del tiempo libre de éste. No había ido a visitar a amigo alguno, ni amiga tampoco... tal vez... tal vez había alguien especial en la vida de Mime, tal vez por su culpa había dejado de ver a alguna dama de la cual estuviese enamorado. Un sentimiento de congoja se apoderó del corazón de Shion; sin embargo ya era hora de irse después de todo, se había quedado más tiempo del estimado.

Y así se lo comunicó a Mime...

\- "¿Irse?."- la noticia le había caído a Mime como un balde de agua fría en un primer momento, se había sentido horrible, sin embargo lo oculto muy bien- "Claro... supongo que hay muchos otros lugares a los que tiene que ir... sin embargo..."

\- "Sin embargo..."

\- "Me hubiese gustado que conociera mi país en primavera... es hermoso en verdad en... primavera... aunque claro, faltan dos meses."- dijo Mime apenas en un susurro.

Shion escuchó aquello y sonrió como siempre una última vez. Ya esa mañana había ido a despedirse del resto de los guerreros divinos y presentar sus respetos a Hilda una última vez. Preparó sus pertenencias rápidamente y se preparó a ir a su siguiente destino... el palacio submarino de Poseidón (el cual había sido restaurado según tenía entendido, y los generales marinas estaban de vuelta). Solo tuvo que dirigirse al punto donde según supo Sorrento de Siren había aparecido la primera vez, y se encontraba el remolino que abría el camino a este lugar; miró una vez más hacia donde se suponía estaba la casa de Mime, éste no lo había acompañado... finalmente, se fue.

La visita al Templo Marino de Poseidon fue muy interesante, y por supuesto Sorrento de Siren, como mano derecha de Poseidon, fue su guía. Luego de eso visitó otros lugares del mundo, las principales ciudades turísticas, las maravillas del mundo; fue a los teatros, óperas y espectáculos más famosos del mundo... y sin embargo durante todo ese tiempo sintió que algo le faltaba. Finalmente, durante uno de los tantos conciertos a los que asistió, se dio cuenta de que era ese algo que le faltaba.

**********

Comienza a sonar en el fondo la letra de **_"Por Que Te Vas"_** (de **_La Oreja de Van Gogh_** ) 

__

Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol y el corazon

se pone triste contemplando la ciudad

porque te vas

como cada noche desperte pensando en ti

y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar

porque te vas

CORO: todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo

me olvidaras, me olvidaras

y como cada noche llorare igual que un niño

porque te vas, porque te vas

bajo la penumbra sin farol se dormiran

todas las cosas que quedaron por decir

se dormiran

junto a las manillas del reloj esperaran

todas las horas que quedaron por vivir

esperaran

CORO

porque te vas (x3)

CORO

porque te vas (x3)

Desde que Shion se fuera de Asgard, Mime cayó progresivamente en una especie de depresión que llegó finalmente a convertirlo en un pequeño rubio gruñón y desgreñado, que había dejado de asistir al palacio de Hilda, que alejaba a todo el mundo y que comía un litro de helado al día ataviado en un eterno pijama. Había tenido mil y un sueño eróticos y todos eran con Shion, había tenido mil y un sueños románticos... y todos habían sido con Shion.

El único que tenía contacto con él además del distribuidor de comida, era Phenrril, el cual había ido a visitarlo un día y no se había movido... y se ganó gracias a ello una dotación enorme de panquecas (a las cuales Mime se había vuelto adicto a hacer, no a comer), a cambio que no le contase a nadie de como le había visto.

La primavera había llegado y todo parecía cobrar vida allá afuera... a Mime eso le enfermaba. Finalmente un día la puerta fue tocada... eso era raro, el repartidor acababa de dejarle sus cosas esa mañana, así que no podía ser él... tal vez Phenrril... pero no tenía ganas de verle ese día. Mime se dirigió desganado a abrir la puerta, sosteniendo su pote de helado y la cuchara con la boca.

\- "Phenrril, ahora no..."- pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

Shion miró de arriba a abajo a Mime, pareciera que había pasado una muy mala noche, esperaba no llegar en mal momento... no sabía que decir.

\- "Vine a ver si tu propuesta seguía en pie."

\- "¿Mi propuesta?."

\- "Ver Asgard en primavera..."- Shion contestó suavemente como tanteando el terreno.

\- "Uh... eso... claro.."- Mime dijo algo desubicado, abrió más la puerta y volteando mientras maldecía su horrible aspecto dijo solamente- "Adelante."- tratando de no mirar demasiado a Shion, tratando de verificar que aquello no era un sueño.

Shion pasó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta tras de si... lo primero, hacer un almuerzo con panquecas n__n

****

Fin del primer capítulo

Terminado el 31/12/2003


	2. Capítulo II

****

Música en el corazón

Autora: chibineko chan =n.n=

Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas yaoi (relaciones chico-chico), así como escenas lemmon (descripción de escenas sexuales); si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no siga.

****

Capítulo II

La rutina en casa de Mime volvió casi de inmediato a como había sido antes de que Shion se fuese. Cuando el Patriarca le preguntó si su llegada fue en un momento inoportuno, Mime negó con fervor a aquello pero no dijo más nada, y por supuesto Shion no preguntó acerca de eso.

En tanto, en el Palacio Real de Asgard, Hilda se alegraba de que Mime hubiese vuelto a la normalidad 'antes' del regreso de Shion, puesto que no fue hasta 4 o 5 días después del regreso de Shion que Mime se acordó de mencionarlo... y únicamente porque se lo recordaron.

*****Flash Back*****

La tarde en la que Shion volvió a Asgard, Phenrril había decidido ir a visitar a Mime ese día, y por supuesto obtener la recompensa que esto suponía, además de revisar una vez más si su amigo aún estaba en condiciones de quedarse solo o por fin llamar al resto para hacerle compañía al rubio.

Pero un olor familiar llegó a él cuando se acercaba a su destino, y tras avanzar algunos pasos más junto a Jinx vio a Shion sentado en una roca cercana, mirando con melancolía la casa de Mime, suspirando de vez en vez y parándose de cuando en cuando solo para negar ligeramente con la cabeza y luego volver a sentarse. Entonces Phenrril y Jinx se quedaron quietecitos en su sitio, puesto que Shion era obvio no había notado sus presencias. Lo observó detenidamente, olfateando el viento y en éste los estados de ánimo de Shion... y notó que Shion había vuelto oliendo a lo mismo que Mime; Phenrril suspiró. Entonces Shion se paró y avanzó más cualquiera de las otras veces... y siguió avanzando... y llegó a la puerta de Mime y la tocó con fuerza luego de dudar por un momento. Y Mime abrió y Shion desapareció tras la puerta, entonces Phenrril decidió irse.

Al día siguiente Mime volvió al palacio con ánimos renovados. Phenrril lo observó pero no le dijo nada, y Mime al verlo se tornó un tanto sonrojado, y acercándose a él le acarició suavemente la cabeza y le entregó unos dulces que había llevado ese día y que Phenrril devoró con placer.

\- "Gracias por preocuparte por mi Phenrril, eres un buen amigo. Y discúlpame por las molestias, si?."- le había dicho Mime con aquella dulzura que él poseía.

Phenrril solo asintió feliz por aquello, él estimaba mucho a Mime y no le había gustado verlo tan triste y huraño... pero aparte de eso Mime no dijo nada más; nada sobre la vuelta de Shion ni a él ni al resto. Y así continuó por varios días, hasta que una tarde en la cual Mime ya se estaba yendo como siempre, luego de terminar sus deberes como guerrero divino ese día.

\- "Mime... ¿no se te olvida algo?."- dijo fuertemente Phenrril, deteniendo así el avance de Mime y haciendo al resto dejar sus labores y prestar atención.

\- "¿Olvidarme de... algo?."- Mime miró a Phenrril sin entender en realidad a lo que éste se refería. Phenrril suspiró al notar aquello y amablemente recordó a Mime.

\- "El Patriarca de Athena volvió."- dijo con voz suave y por completo desprovista de doble sentido alguno, de tal manera que todos pensaron que la llegada de Shion se había dado ese mismo día, o tal vez la tarde anterior... y que Mime tal vez lo mencionó a Phenrril ese día.

\- "¿Shion de Aries volvió?."- Hilda miró interrogante a Mime, y al ver a éste asentir dijo con tranquilidad y de manera pensativa- "Bueno, tu ya te encargaste de él en su anterior estadía, sería injusto pedirte que hicieras lo mismo nuevamente..."

\- "¡No!... no tengo problema con eso... esta bien así."- Mime contestó casi de inmediato ante el razonamiento de Hilda- "Ya se instaló de todas formas... no hay problema, en serio."

Ante las palabras dichas por Mime, el resto solo asintió junto con Hilda y dejaron de pensar en aquello. Solo Phenrril miró a Mime con detenimiento y suspiró; y cuando Mime lo miró con ojitos inseguros, el 'Señor de los Lobos' sonrió genuinamente tranquilizando así al arpista.

Shion se presentó luego una vez más ante la presencia de Hilda y los demás divinos quedando así con ellos para diversas actividades, asegurando que no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse pero que esperaba no incomodarlos con su presencia; a lo cual respondió Hilda que el que los molestase era virtualmente imposible. Shion sonrió y a Mime se le paró el corazón pues una nueva partida de Shion era lo que menos deseaba.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Shion revisó la nevera... a pesar de que había comido helado casi toda la semana aún quedaba mucho en el congelador. Se preguntó por enésima vez como fue que Mime se había vuelto tan fanático del helado en tan poco tiempo pero una vez más desechó la idea de preguntar aquello; y tomándo un pote de helado de chocolate con avellanas que estaba a medio llenar y un par de cucharas se fue a reunir con Mime en la sala.

Ambos se habían pasado la tarde junto a Phenrril y Alberich en el bosque, mirando flores silvestres, las cuales eran alegremente recogidas por Phenrril mientras que Alberich daba muestras del por que era llamado el hombre más inteligente de todo Asgard al dar información detallada acerca de cada flor o animal que se cruzase en su camino. Y ahora, luego de que los otros dos divinos se fuesen por su lado, Mime y Shion descansaban de la caminata frente a la chimenea mientras comían de a pocos el helado.

\- "Tenías razón."- dijo de pronto Shion.

Mime le miró de manera interrogante, no tenía idea de a que se refería Shion. El patriarca sonrió ante el rostro del guerrero divino.

\- "Asgard en muy bello en Primavera."- dijo Shion justo antes de meterse una nueva cucharada de helado a la boca.

\- "Ah!... eso... si, es muy bello. A pesar del clima frío, el paisaje toma un verde brillante, nuevas vidas inundan el bosque y cientos de que pequeñas, coloridas, delicadas y a la vez aguerridas florecillas llenan cada rincón."- dijo Mime con ensoñación.

\- "No solo las flores son así aquí."- Shion contestó distraído, y Mime lo miró interrogante una vez más, sin embargo Shion dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho cambio de tema rápidamente... aún no estaba seguro de nada.

\- "No tienes que quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo."- Shion dijo esto sin previo aviso, sacando a Mime de honda por completo, Shion continuó- "Seguro tienes a alguien a quien visitar... no lo hiciste mientras estuve aqui la última vez, no quisiera que ella me odiase más de lo que ya lo hace en estos momentos."

\- "¿Ella?..."- Mime preguntó mientras procesaba en su mente las palabras de Shion... *Ella*... por fin lo entendió- "¡O no!... no hay ninguna ella."- Mime dijo entonces rojo como un tomate.

\- "¿En serio?."- Shion miró fijamente a Mime por un segundo, luego fingió indiferencia al decir- "¡No te lo creo!, estoy seguro de que debe haber más de una dama que espera a ser dueña de tus favores; y estoy seguro de que has pensado en más de una candidata."- Shion sonrió lo mejor que pudo a esto.

Mime, quien ya se había acostumbrado al lenguaje en suma elegante de Shion, igual tardó en entender que éste estaba diciendo que creía que Mime tenía alguna novia escondida por allí. El rubio abrió grandes los ojos y bufó con indignación.

\- "¡Por supuesto que no!... y eso no pasara NUNCA."- Mime parecía enojado por el rumbo de la conversación, incluso estaba haciendo pucheros en medio de su sonrojo. Shion se sintió mal por esto y se disculpó.

\- "Lo siento, no soy quien para meterme en asuntos tan delicados y personales... es solo que... me sentí tan mal al pensar en aquello la última vez..."

\- "¡¿Te fuiste por que creías que estaba dejando de visitar a alguna mujer?!."- Mime preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- "Bueno... en parte... algo..."

\- "Pudiste haberme preguntado si tanto te molestaba."- Mime miraba hacia un lado, hablando en murmullos que denotaban molestia en cada palabra- "Una chica... ¡ja!... una chica..."- terminó mascullando cada palabra con visible indignación, casi en deformet y de pronto metiéndose una cucharada llena de tal manera que la boca entera de Mime se lleno de helado.

\- "¿No te gustan las mujeres?."- preguntó Shion con sorpresa al sacar una conclusión ante las palabras de Mime, casi sin poder evitarlo.

Mime se atoró al oír aquello, siendo asistido por Shion de inmediato; logrando así tragar todo el helado en su boca, y quedando mudo después de aquello, bajando la vista sin atreverse a mirar siquiera a Shion... sus mejillas sonrojadas y la naricita enrojecida le decían a Shion que si no cortaba el silencio Mime terminaría llorando.

\- "Bueno, la sodomía no es algo por lo cual debas avergonzarte."

Mime escuchó aquello, y comenzó a convulsionarse ligeramente... Shion pensó afligido que aquella había sido la gota que derramó el vaso y Mime había comenzado a llorar; más de pronto la risita suave del divino dio a Shion un respiro.

\- " _Sodomía..._ "- repitió divertido Mime- "Ni Alberich con su manera de hablar pensaría en usar una palabra tan en desuso como esa."- dijo sin poder contener sus pensamientos, mientras se quitaba una lagrimita y seguía riendo.

\- "Pues lo siento si mi manera de hablar esta en 'desuso'."- dijo Shion comenzando a reír también.

Cuando las risas finalmente terminaron, y luego de que Shion se decidiera luego de una gran disertación interna entre continuar con la charla o no; el Patriarca del santuario de Athena preguntó con suavidad.

\- "Entonces tal vez un caballero te esta esperando... en verdad no quisiera interferir con tu vida amorosa."

Mime lo miró fugazmente, mientras que su mente gritaba que toda su vida amorosa giraba alrededor de Shion, sus sueños y los minutos en los cuales terminaba ensuciando su pijama cada mañana.

\- "No hay nadie."- y Mime tomó una cucharada chica de helado y la metió en su boca cortando así cualquier otra cosa que saliera de esta.

\- "Oh!..."- Shion asimiló esto, pero quería continuar con el tema... tal vez si él hablaba primero sería más fácil- "Bueno, yo también podría decir que los hombres no me son indiferentes en el campo amoroso..."

Y Mime sintió su corazón acelerarse ante aquellas palabras, y su atención se concentró por completo en Shion; éste lo notó y continuó hablando.

\- "... después de todo mi primer amor serio fue un hombre."- y las facciones de Shion se relajaron, y sonrió al revivir aquellos tiempos- "Ambos éramos muy jóvenes y recién comenzábamos a vivir, nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos y nos contábamos todo. En esa época estaba firmemente seguro de haberme enamorado de una joven amazona que poco tiempo atrás había ganado la armadura de la cobra; pero pronto me di cuenta que aquello solo había sido una atracción sexual momentánea, era Dohko de quien estaba realmente enamorado."

\- "¿Doh... ko?."- Mime repitió entristecido. Así que Shion tenía a alguien después de todo.

\- "Si."- Shion sonrió ligeramente- "Pero él siempre fue un distraído de joven, y yo demasiado tímido como para siquiera atreverme a decir algo sobre lo que sentía... y con el tiempo todo quedo en lo que fue un hermoso sentimiento dentro de mi; preferí conservarlo como amigo, y esperé mucho para volver a sentir aquello, claro que no por eso deje de experimentar algo de placer de vez en cuando... jajaja, ser un "Santo de Athena" no me hace ser un 'santo' después de todo. Creo que el termino actual correcto para mi orientación sexual es la 'bisexualidad', así que como ves no había razón para incomodarte conmigo."- y la risa de Shion salió cristalina de su garganta.

Mime lo miraba en silencio, asimilando toda aquella información que se le había dado de pronto, tratando de entender en realidad lo que se le había dicho. Él había compartido información muy intima para hacerlo sentir mejor...

\- "A mi... me pasó algo parecido."- Mime miraba su cuchara con mucho interés, tratando de olvidar la cercanía de Shion, y el hecho de que podía sentir no solo aquellos ojos violeta encima suyo, sino también la respiración de aquel que era el actual dueño de cada uno de sus pensamientos- "Fue cuando era apenas un adolescente... en el colegio... de uno de mis compañeros, en realidad sentí que era el amor de mi vida."- claro que obviaría el hecho de que su primer sueño erótico había sido con él.

\- "¿Y que paso... te rechazó?."- Shion alentó a Mime a seguir hablando al quedar éste en silencio.

\- "Oh, no... nunca le dije nada; lo cual fue bueno en realidad, lo hubiese perdido como amigo. Por lo menos Drake y yo somos aún buenos amigos... además fui el padrino de su boda, así como de su primer hijo, el pequeño Mime. No fue tan malo..."- Mime sonrió con alegría al compartir aquello con Shion.

\- "Ya veo... pero le abrió a otros la oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida entonces."- Shion razonó.

\- "¿Que?... no entiendo."

\- "Lo siento, estoy siendo muy entrometido... no debo preguntarte por los otros en tu vida sexual."

\- "¡¿OTROS?!."- Mime se escandalizó ante la sola idea.

Shion levantó una ceja, y luego respirando profundo sonrió de manera divina y se despidió de Mime dándole las buenas noches, dejándolo por completo confundido mirándolo irse y dándose cuenta que una vez más Shion lo había llamado 'pequeño'. Mime se olvidaba de todo cada vez que Shion lo llamaba pequeño, y recordaba que alguna vez Shion le había dicho... 

\- "Para mi todos son niños, incluso aquellos a los que tú llamas abuelos; lo siento, es una tonta idea mia, pero no puedo evitarlo."

Y Mime suspiró... no era justo que lo llamara pequeño tan poco, ni que los pocos besos de buenas noches que se le escapaban a Shion tras esa palabra solo se depositaran en su frente Y_Y ... y a pesar de las palabras de Shion, era seguro que el único que mereciera su amor fuese el caballero de Libra... Dohko.

Mientras tanto, y debajo de una corriente de agua bien fría; Shion pensaba con júbilo.

\- *No hubo otros... y tal vez aún no hay nadie... entonces todo ese tiempo... ¿Es posible?... no... no voy a perder esta oportunidad. La perdí con Dohko por no saber actuar a tiempo, por ser ingenuo y no tener experiencia; pero ahora es diferente... además... además... por Athena, ¿será posible?... porque si llego a lograrlo... seré el primero...*- y Shion sonrió debajo de la ducha mientras fantaseaba con aquella piel blanca como la nieve y esos ojitos rosáceos- "Mi pequeño... mi pequeño conejito. Si hay una oportunidad, te voy a enamorar."- Shion dijo a la nada de manera casi sensual mientras sonreía complacido recibiendo el agua en el rostro.

**********

Los siguientes dos días pasaron como si aquella conversación nunca se hubiese dado, por lo menos así fue desde un principio de parte de Shion, quien actuaba muy naturalmente. Luego Mime, quien ya se había hecho a la idea, retomó su papel como anfitrión y amigo de Shion, llevándolo a pasear de vez en vez, y conversando y haciéndose compañía por las tardes como ya se les había hecho costumbre.

Pero esa tarde en la cual Mime había decidido limpiar la parte de arriba de los altos libreros que estaban en la sala con un plumero mientras se paraba de puntillas sobre un banquito, Shion había decidido ayudarlo a limpiar también, por lo que se hacía cargo de ordenar por allí, sacudir y demás (a pesar de la oposición inicial de Mime). Estaba por terminar la semana que le daba libre a toda la servidumbre de la casa cada 6 meses, y una cosa que siempre había hecho Mime era limpiar el lugar antes de que estos volviesen puesto que no quería que llegaran a una casa sucia en demasía.

\- "Fiuh!, este trabajo es más pesado de lo que parece."- Shion comentó secándose el sudor de la frente y tratando de airearse un poco el pecho al mover su polo.

\- "Te dije que no tenías que hacer nada, no es tu deber."- Mime volteó para mirar a Shion, su rostro y el pañuelo blanco que cubría su cabello estaban llenos de polvo, al igual que el mandil que cubría sus ropas.

\- "Nada de eso, ayudarte es un placer para mi."- Shion sonrió, y sintiendo que necesitaba algo más que airearse para sentirse fresco, decidió sacarse el polo finalmente, dejando a la vista los bien formados músculos de su pecho.

Esto dejó a Mime casi impactado, era la primera vez en toda la estadía de Shion que lo veía con tan poco ropa, y su mente lo llevó a divagar con aquel pecho desnudo más rápido de lo que él siquiera pudo imaginar.

\- "¿Mime, estas bien?."- Shion preguntó al ver a Mime mirarlo de aquella manera, y las palabras de Shion sin duda alguna sacaron a Mime de sus fantasías, pero también le hicieron perder el equilibrio- "¡Cuidado!."- gritó Shion atrapando a Mime en su caída y rodando ambos por el suelo por unos segundos terminando al final Mime debajo de Shion.

Shion se medio incorporó aún sobre Mime.

\- "¿Te encuentras bien?."- le preguntó sacándole el pañuelo del cabello.

Y Mime abrió los ojos dándose cuenta por fin de la situación, y de pronto el color escarlata en sus mejillas era más que visible, el temblor de su cuerpo innegable y la manera en la que miraba a Shion terminó de ejercer el hechizo. Mime se veía a los ojos de Shion simplemente irresistible. Ya no importaba si luego Mime se enojaba con él, ya no le importaba nada excepto el hecho de necesitar besar aquellos labios temblorosos y apetecibles en ese momento. Y acercándose lentamente, Shion unió sus labios a los de Mime en un beso, disfrutando todo lo posible de esto antes del golpe que seguramente Mime le daría por tal osadía.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó, sino más bien débiles gemidos provenientes de la garganta de Mime, quien había empezado a responder torpemente al beso... ¡SU PRIMER BESO!.

El calor en el cuerpo de Shion aumentaba de manera escandalosa, haciéndolo desear más que un simple beso... más que un sensual, delicioso y profundo beso devuelto torpemente por aquel apetecible y dulce chico de cabellos de oro; y las manos de Shion comenzaron a tantear sobre el cuerpo de Mime, buscando una entrada por entre toda aquella ropa para sentir en contacto directo aquella suave piel, desatando en el proceso el nudo que ataba por atrás el mandil que llevaba Mime, para luego acariciar aquella espalda que se arqueó ante el contacto, rompiendo finalmente el beso que dejó a ambos sin aliento.

Mime miró a Shion con la vista nublada, y Shion sonrió al darse cuenta de aquello, buscando pronto con los labios el cuello del rubio, haciendo que Mime sintiese un millón de nuevas sensaciones ante aquello, comenzando a gemir un poco más fuerte, abrazando por fin a Shion, asiéndose a su espalda como tratando de aferrarse así a la realidad. Pronto Shion deseaba recorrer nuevos caminos para así conquistar nuevas fronteras en aquel dulce conejito, al cual llevaba tanto tiempo deseando; y de manera diestra, separándose tan solo un momento del otro, el abrigo y la camisa de Mime fueron retiradas en un momento, sintiendo por fin el dulce contacto de piel contra piel, besando con hambre el pecho del rubio, disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados de éste al morder suavemente sus tetillas.

Mime no podía creer lo que le pasaba, no podía describir lo que sentía... aún en sus sueños más salvajes nunca sintió nada que lo llevase a tal estado de éxtasis. Entonces sintió a Shion bajar lentamente por la ruta de su vientre, lo sintió lamer su ombligo y seguir bajando un poco más. Gimió ante cada movimiento del otro, y aguantó la respiración al sentirlo desabrochar su pantalón, y al mirar hacia su parte mas baja se chocó con los ojos violetas de Shion observándolo de manera fija tal y como había sucedido tantas veces en sus sueños, y sonreír de una manera en extremo sensual justo un segundo antes de despojarlo de sus pantalones con de tirón dejando tan solo el notoriamente erecto miembro de Mime cubierto por sus interiores. Mime solo llegó a sujetarse del sillón que estaba detrás suyo antes de que esto sucediese, y siguió sujetando con fuerza aquel mueble mientras Shion se paraba por sobre él, con una pierna a cada uno de sus lados, y desabrochaba el botón de los gastados jeans que usaba y bajaba el cierre con una lentitud casi exasperante, para finalmente quitárselos al igual que los interiores.

Shion volvió a arrodillarse sobre Mime, quien lo miraba con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro arrebolado, volviendo a aprisionar su boca con la suya propia, besando una vez más aquellos labios con pasión mientras acariciaba todos y cada uno de los centímetros de piel desnuda de Mime; caricias ante las cuales Mime se sobresaltaba sin poder evitarlo, aferrándose con cada vez mayor fuerza a su sillón, o por lo menos fue así hasta que con una mano Shion separó las manos de Mime llevándolas hacia su cuerpo; y cuando sintió al rubio sujetarlo fuertemente, casi clavando las uñas en su piel su excitación solo pudo ir en aumento.

\- "Conejito mío... mi pequeño..."- susurró Shion contra los labios de Mime justo antes de atreverse a dar la primera caricia íntima dentro de los interiores del rubio.

Mime gimió ante aquello como no lo había hecho antes, y Shion complacido probó una vez más el perlado y dulcemente salado sudor en el pecho de Mime; lamiendo y mordiendo a voluntad. Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales Shion disfrutó casi hasta la saciedad del cuerpo de Mime, más pronto sus propios deseos le hicieron decidir dar el siguiente paso y ahondar las caricias hasta la máxima expresión. Lentamente bajó los interiores de Mime por sus piernas, dejándolos finalmente a un lado y concentrándose en el sexo del que ahora era su pareja; si el cuerpo de Mime olía y sabía como el más delicioso de los manjares, el sexo de Mime era pura gloria, y escuchando como los gemidos de Mime se transformaban en gritos de placer, y ahogados pedidos por más, Shion degustó, lamió, mordió y chupó el miembro de manera casi agonizante para Mime, tras lo cual bajó un poco más... sabía que Mime era virgen, eso era lo único que había ocupado su mente durante mas de 48 horas, y había planeado tener la implementación adecuada para cuando llegara el momento; pero como siempre, nada sale como uno lo planea, y Shion iba a tener que lubricar la entrada de Mime de cualquier forma, lastimarlo no estaba entre sus planes, pero aplazar aquello tampoco; simplemente Shion no podía esperar un segundo más de lo necesario. Lentamente separó las nalgas de Mime e introdujo en un primer instante un dedo por el estrecho orificio... en verdad estaba apretado; con un ágil movimiento Shion volteó por completo el cuerpo de Mime susurrando palabras tiernas y besándolo con ternura, volvió a bajar hasta su objetivo regando dulces besos por toda la blanca espalda de Mime. Una vez más separó las pequeñas y bien formadas nalgas y de manera tierna besó el pequeño orificio, para luego comenzar a lamerlo suavemente hasta dejar aquella entrada húmeda por completo; luego empapando con su propia saliva dos de sus dedos los introdujo de manera suave y delicaba dentro de Mime, volviendo a acomodarse para besar el cuello y la cabellera de Mime mientras hacía esto para tratar de tranquilizar a su pequeño conejito blanco.

\- "Shhh... todo esta bien pequeño... todo esta bien..."- susurraba suavemente Shion mientras besaba ahora el rostro de Mime y metía suavemente parte de un dedo en su boca, y sin embargo éste gritaba cada vez más fuerte debido a que ahora eran tres los dedos de Shion dentro de él.

Finalmente el deseo de Shion fue demasiado, y besando una vez más a Mime se acomodó sobre él e introdujo lentamente su miembro dentro de Mime.

Mime abrió los ojos de manera desproporcionada en un inicio, mirando a la nada por un segundo; más antes de siquiera saberlo, un grito muy por encima de cualquier otro que hubiese dado salía de su garganta; sintió como si lo estuviesen partiendo en dos en un primer momento, más pronto la manera delicada en la cual Shion se movía dentro suyo junto a las caricias que recibía del mismo en su pecho y miembro, transformó aquel dolor en placer.

\- "Sh... Shion... Shion..."- susurraba Mime de manera casi inconsciente.

Shion comenzó entonces a moverse cada vez más rápido, exhalando gemidos de placer a la par de Mime, acariciando el niveo cuerpo de manera apasionada, y antes de que poder contenerse, se corrió dentro de Mime, llenándolo por completo de su semen.

Por un momento todo el movimiento se detuvo, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de los dos amantes tratando de volver a la normalidad. Shion observaba a Mime debajo suyo, su mano entrelazada con la de Mime, la cual había dejado marcas que ahora sangraban en su palma; besó su cabello oliéndolo y acarició el miembro ahora viscoso de Mime, pues a la par de Shion, éste se había corrido sobre la alfombra, y Shion entonces lo sintió... aún no había sido suficiente.

Volteó a Mime y lo besó largamente sin decir una sola palabra, lo ayudó a pararse aún besándolo y lo llevó hasta el gran sillón para una persona, que era tan amplio que había alcanzado para dar espacio a ambos de sentarse cómodamente más de una vez. Lo sentó allí y se arrodilló en la alfombra separando las piernas de Mime para atender una vez más el miembro de éste con delicadeza. Mime nuevamente gimió aferrándose ésta vez con una mano a uno de los brazos del sillón y la otra la posó sobre la cabeza de Shion, guiándolo de manera casi inconsciente en sus movimientos. Shion sonrió y se dedicó aún más a su labor, llevando a Mime casi al borde de la locura con aquello, finalmente Shion abandonó aquello y se paró delante de Mime, dejándole ver su miembro erecto y deseoso... Mime quedó atónito ante la escena, y antes de saber lo que pasaba el miembro de Shion estaba dentro de su boca, mientras sus movimientos eran guiados por Shion. En un principio el pobre rubio se sintió casi atorar, deseando vomitar en más de una ocasión; más tras un tiempo aquello se transformó en algo placentero, sujetando sin darse cuenta el sexo de Shion, acariciándolo y causando estragos en el peliverde. Una vez más Shion decidió que su deseo era demasiado, y retirando a Mime de su labor, para frustración del rubio, Shion volvió a hacer que Mime se parara para besarlo con pasión.

\- "No te preocupes conejito... sentirás placer de nuevo."- susurró contra los labios de Mime al sentirlo gemir de frustración, y acto seguido lo colocó de espaldas a él, y lo penetró una vez más, ahora más fácilmente que la primera vez.

Mime se arqueó y se sujetó al sillón ante las embestidas de Shion, finalmente se arrodilló sobre el sillón quedando en cuatro. Shion comenzó a besar su espalda una vez más mientras embestía cada vez más fuertemente, y mientras asistía el miembro de Mime con caricias como la primera vez, metía dos dedos de su otra mano en la boca de Mime, los cuales eran chupados de manera ávida por el rubio.

Finalmente Shion se sintió llegar al clímax una vez más, pero antes de que esto sucediese salió del interior de Mime, se sentó en el sillón y sentó a Mime sobre él, penetrándolo más profundamente que nunca en el proceso, ante lo cual Mime gritó de placer y dolor una vez más. Shion atrajo el rostro de Mime al suyo y lo besó profundamente, comenzando a moverse una vez más e incitando a Mime a hacer lo mismo... aunque Shion tuvo que admitir que a esas alturas Mime no se negaba demasiado a cualquier cosa que él desease... y tuvo que admitir con la poca razón que le quedaba que eso le encantaba por demás. Finalmente el orgasmo final llegó para ambos al mismo tiempo, llenando una vez más Shion a Mime, y recibiendo el precioso líquido del rubio en el vientre. Mime cayó agotado sobre Shion, quien aún estaba dentro suyo, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Shion tuviese las fuerzas necesarias para salir de Mime. Otros tantos minutos pasaron antes de que cualquiera se moviese.

Mime estaba abrazado a Shion, preguntándose si aquello en verdad había sido real o simplemente el mejor de sus sueños, mientras que Shion acariciaba su espalda de manera tierna; ambos sin mediar palabra alguna. Finalmente Shion se movió, y acomodando cada pierna de Mime a un costado suyo, se paró levantando a Mime en el proceso; besó el cuello del rubio y comenzó a caminar... tras de si Mime observó la ropa regada y todo el desorden causado, más todo eso desapareció al salir del salón, camino a la escalera al segundo piso.

Llegaron a la habitación que usaba Shion, e ingresaron sin detenerse hasta llegar la baño. Pronto el ruido del agua acumulándose le dijo a Mime que la tina estaba siendo llenada, y el olor delicado en el ambiente le dijo que sales aromáticas habían sido echadas al agua. Shion aún lo tenía sujeto contra su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo sudoroso que minutos antes había estado tan activo contra el suyo... oh, por Odín!... no había sido un sueño.

Finalmente Shion depositó a Mime en el agua caliente, llenando cada rincón del cuerpo de Mime de una deliciosa sensación; el rubio cerró los ojos al recibir aquellas sensaciones. Más algo nuevo lo hizo abrir los ojos, Shion estaba sobre él una vez, acercándose a besar sus labios. El beso suave en un inicio se tornó exigente y apasionado al poco tiempo, y Mime débil como estaba no pudo sostenerse mucho tiempo en la superficie resbalosa de la tina, por lo que cediendo a la presión del beso y el peso de su propio cuerpo, resbaló hacia abajo introduciéndose en el agua, con Shion aún exigiendo de sus labios; y aquel beso bajo el agua fue el mejor de todos, y cuando Shion finalmente dejó de besarlo lo llevó hacia la superficie al alzarlo como si se tratara de una liviana pluma.

\- "No podemos dejar que mi lindo conejito se ahogue... ¿verdad?."- Shion dijo casi en un susurro, y de pronto Mime se dio cuenta de la manera en la cual lo había llamado, mirándolo interrogante.

Más Shion no dejó que de los labios de Mime saliera palabra alguna, callándolo con un beso fugaz; tras lo cual Mime sintió las manos de Shion tocar bajo el agua sus piernas; y de pronto Shion acomodaba las piernas fuera del agua a los lados de la tina, dejando a Mime abierto hacia él.

\- "No te dejare caer, pequeño."- fueron las palabras de Shion mientras reacomodaba una de las piernas de Mime alrededor de su cintura, justo antes de que Mime sintiese una nueva invasión del Patriarca de Athena dentro de su cuerpo.

Shion fue increíblemente dulce en aquella ocasión, sujetando fuerte pero tiernamente a Mime contra la tina, abrazándolo, acariciándolo y besándolo de manera interminable... Mime nunca creyó que sensaciones tan maravillosas pudiesen llenarlo, y mientras Shion lo amaba no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad... aunque Shion no lo quisiera (no le había dicho que lo amaba), él sentía que le habían hecho el amor... la primera vez, su primera vez... fue con amor. Y justo antes de llegar una vez más a la cima, en un susurro Mime dijo

\- "Te amo... mi Shion..."

Cuando Shion salió de Mime estaba agotado, pero no había podido evitarlo. Lo único que deseaba era estar dentro de Mime, ser uno con él... demostrarle cuanto le amaba de aquella manera tan terrenal. Descansó un momento contra el pecho de Mime, escuchando los latidos alocados del corazón de aquel a quien amaba bajar su ritmo poco a poco, y cuando alzó la vista notó con ternura que Mime se había quedado dormido. Con delicadeza se colocó detrás de Mime y lo aseó con esmero, lavando incluso su cabello, y terminó dejando el agua escapar y echando un balde de agua limpia y tibia sobre ambos. Con una toalla envolvió el cuerpo de Mime, y alzándolo en vilo lo llevó hasta la cama, y tras secarlo y acostarlo en ésta, se acostó el también al lado del rubio.

Lo acarició recordando las palabras de Mime justo antes de estallar dentro de él la ultima vez, y sonrió... entonces se dio cuenta, aún no le había dicho que lo amaba. Besó los dorados cabellos y la boca de Mime, mientras acariciaba con dulzura el rostro.

\- "Te amo mi conejito... te amo con todo mi corazón."- dijo Shion al dormido ser entre sus brazos, y sin desearlo se quedó dormido junto al rubio.

**********

Phenrril suspiró mirando el sol ponerse sentado en el suelo de uno de los balcones del palacio, con las piernas colgando a traves de reja sobre el vacío, cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose. Se puso en guardia apenas un momento antes de darse cuenta que era Alberich quien se acercaba.

\- "Phenrril... ¿sucede algo?."- preguntó el caballero de la Amatista al ver a su amigo tan abatido.

\- "No..."- respondió Phenrril enfocando su vista en el ocaso una vez más.

\- "¿Y en que piensas?."- preguntó el caballero sentándose a su costado con las piernas cruzadas.

\- "En Mime."- respondió con veracidad el 'Señor de los Lobos'... claro que Phenrril no sabía lo que era mentir ni para que servía.

\- "¿Mime?."- se sorprendió Alberich- "¿Que pasa con Mime?."- preguntó un tanto curioso y otro... celoso.

\- "Me preguntaba si hoy si se apareó con él."- fue la simple respuesta de Phenrril.

Alberich enrojeció ante esto, haciendo que su piel hiciera juego con su cabello.

\- "¡¿Que estas diciendo Phenrril?!."

Phenrril miró a Alberich sin entender el porque de su actitud.

\- "Que pensaba en que si Mime y Shion se hubiesen apareado por fin... ¿Lo dije mal?."- preguntó el salvaje guerrero, preguntándose si una vez más Alberich iba a corregir su modo de hablar.

Alberich miró a Phenrril con la boca abierta... pero consciente de que no iba a entender a menos que hiciera preguntas más directas, a veces Phenrril era un poco torpe en las conversaciones.

\- "Pero, ¿que te hace pensar en eso?... es decir.. ¿Mime te dijo algo?."

Phenrril miró a Alberich y parpadeó un tanto pensativo.

\- "No, pero su olor desde que conoció a Shion ha sido el de los machos que quieren aparearse, y aumenta cuando le hablan de Shion... y más si está con él. Y Shion está igual desde que volvió... pero ninguno llevaba el olor del otro hasta ayer, así que hasta ayer no se habían apareado."- concluyó su explicación Phenrril mirando aún al sol, el cual ya tan solo mostraba una pequeña línea naranja en el horizonte.

Alberich miraba a Phenrril sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- "¿Cómo sabes... cómo... tú...?."- Alberich no sabía como preguntar aquello- "¿Puedes oler 'eso'?."- preguntó por fin.

\- "Claro, los lobos machos comienzan a oler así cuando una hembra fertil aparece... como Sigfried cuando está frente a la princesa Hilda, o como..."

*O como tú cuando estás junto a mi.*- terminó Alberich la frase de Phenrril en su mente con miedo, ¡Por Odín!... Phenrril podía oler el aumento de hormonas sexuales en los seres vivos y diferenciar eso de otros olores, ¿y ahora como lo explicaba?.

\- "... cuando Hagen esta frente a la princesa Fleur."- terminó de decir Phenrril. Alberich lo miró un tanto sorprendido y un tanto aliviado- "¿Alberich?."- de pronto preguntó Phenrril, Alberich volvió a tensarse al oír a Phenrril llamarlo en casi un murmullo.

\- "¿Si... Phenrril?."

\- "¿Es correcto que un macho quiera aparearse con otro?... nunca sentí a ningún lobo macho querer hacerlo... ni a nadie hasta que Mime y Shion quisieron... ni siquiera sé si se puede... ¿se puede?"- el rostro de Phenrril estaba cubierto por su cabello, pero algo en el tono de voz de Phenrril le dijo a Alberich que la respuesta era demasiado importante para su joven amigo... su joven amor.

\- "Bueno, algunas personas opinan que no es normal... sin embargo, eso es decisión de cada quien, y... si, si se puede. No de la forma convencional, pero... si se puede."- Alberich habló de manera pausada y con un tono calmado, mirando fijamente el rostro de Phenrril ahora cubierto también por la oscuridad de la noche.

Phenrril no dijo nada ante la respuesta que le fue dada, y Alberich finalmente tomó la barbilla del joven lobo y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- "¿Y esa pregunta?."

Phenrril no respondió, solo miró atentamente a aquel que pasaba tantas horas a su lado, enseñándole con tanta paciencia los modales correctos, así como a hablar y escribir como el noble que se suponía que era; y con quien había pasado tantas tardes en los bosques mientras correteaba por todos lados persiguiendo conejos y zorros, y buscando flores para que Alberich le dijese aquellos complicados y graciosos nombres que nunca recordaba, una y otra vez. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, y sus mejillas graciosamente sonrojadas; y Alberich pensó que tal vez Phenrril, su pequeño Phenrril, estaba enamorado de Mime y se sentía triste porque otro había captado la atención del arpista... más lo que Phenrril hizo a continuación quitó esa idea de su mente.

Casi sin que pudiese notarlo, Phenrril acercó su rostro hasta él, y lamió lentamente sus labios, los cuales Alberich terminó de abrir, acabando la caricia en un profundo beso; tras lo cual el salvaje muchacho emprendió una rápida retirada al interior del castillo. Alberich se quedó anonadado en un principio, más al ver a Phenrril salir a toda velocidad del castillo en compañía de Jinx, volvió a la realidad, y con una sonrisa se dispuso a seguir a su pequeño y salvaje amor.

**********

Un leve jalón lo despertó de inmediato, no se movió quedándose por completo quieto casi por instinto; más al darse cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba su cuerpo se relajó. Entonces otro jalón lo hizo darse cuenta de la situación... Mime trataba de salirse de su abrazo. Bueno, esa sin duda era una empresa perdida para su conejito... Shion sonrió.

Mime volvió a intentarlo una vez más, cuando de pronto la luz de la lamparita de noche se encendió, inmovilizando por completo sus acciones, y haciéndolo temblar sin poder evitarlo. Shion pensó una vez más que su conejito en realidad parecía un conejito. Sonrió para si nuevamente antes de besar la cabecita rubia de su conejito.

\- "Buenas noches."- dijo el Patriarca al notar la completa oscuridad que se cernía fuera de la ventana.

Mime volteó lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con Shion, recibiendo entonces un beso en los labios.

\- "Te amo Mime de Benetash."- dijo entonces Shion de la nada, mirándolo con infinita ternura.

Aquellas palabras eran las que Mime había deseado tanto oír, pero que creyó nunca sería posible oírlas; así que sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar al escucharlas.

\- "No... no llores amor, no llores, ven aquí conejito."- Shion trató de calmar a su ahora amante; sin embargo por alguna razón solo logró que Mime llorase más fuerte. Finalmente se rindió dejando que Mime lo sacase todo afuera, por lo cual lo abrazó hasta que Mime fue el que se separó de Shion.

Ambos se miraron, ninguno dijo nada durante un buen rato; finalmente...

\- "¿Por que volviste?."- Mime preguntó secándose las últimas lágrimas, Shion se incorporó sentándose en la cama, Mime lo imitó, aunque con algo de dificultad... el trasero lo estaba matando.

Shion quiso ayudarlo en un primer momento, más no lo hizo. Se dio cuenta de que Mime quería la versión completa, así que la contaría lo más resumidamente posible para luego poder abrazarlo a su antojo.

\- "Desde el momento en que me fui sentí que algo me faltaba, pero no estuve seguro de que era; algo que había encontrado sin proponérmelo. Estuve así los dos meses que me ausente, tratando de saber que era lo que me pasaba, hasta ese día..."

\- "¿Ese día?."- preguntó Mime curioso, Shion lo miro tiernamente.

\- "Estaba en un concierto en Londres, y entonces conocí a esta señora..."

\- "Una... señora..."- Mime dijo con algo de celos, y Shion no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- "Podría ser tu bisabuela, créeme; no tienes de que preocuparte. Pero nos hicimos muy amigos, y conversamos mucho durante el concierto... conversamos sobre la preciosa música, y sobre la vida... y sobre el amor. Y de pronto ella me dijo de la nada... que la música llenaba su corazón, pero no solo la música era importante en su vida por ser música, sino porque le recordaba a su fallecido esposo, quien realmente fue la persona que hizo que la música fluyera en su corazón. De alguna manera supe entonces lo que me faltaba... eras tú. Tú eres la música en mi corazón Mime, me había enamorado de ti... regresé por ti."

\- "¿Por... mi?."- repitió el arpista sin creer lo que le era dicho.

\- "Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero estar tan cerca tuyo me hizo perder las pocas fuerzas que tenía para contenerme... tenía que hacerte mío, tuve que amarte... disculpa si fui tan poco gentil contigo, pero llevaba mas de 100 años sin haber tenido sexo con nadie. Realmente no pude evitarlo."

Shion usó un tono algo coqueto al decir aquello, y Mime no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho... *100 años*... eso era mucho sin duda. Mime se sonrojó y Shion se acercó a él acariciando su entrepierna, haciendo a Mime suspirar y gemir a la vez.

\- "¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que luego de enamorarme de Dohko y rendirme... desee que llegase la persona que me hiciese enamorarme una vez mas?."- preguntó Shion, y Mime asintió. Shion se acercó un poco a Mime y luego lo jaló hacia él con cuidado- "Pues la encontré... tú eres esa persona, no pensaba irme de aquí sin llevarte conmigo."

\- "¡¿Llevarme?!."- dijo Mime tratando de separarse de Shion al escuchar aquello, pero sin resultados, Shion no pensaba dejarlo ir nunca más.

\- "Si, llevarte conmigo... te llevare conmigo alrededor del mundo."- Shion besó a Mime tras decir esto, dejándolo sin aliento, y prosiguió- "Y te llevaré conmigo al Santuario, y te traeré de vuelta aquí... porque sé que le eres fiel a Hilda. Viviremos aquí y allá, donde sea... en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez; pero no te dejaré irte de mi lado."- Shion habló suave pero firmemente, y Mime no replicó nada.

\- "Yo también... te amo."- dijo entonces el guerrero divino en un susurro.

\- "Lo sé mi conejito, lo sé."- y Shion volvió a besar a Mime con pasión contenida, tras lo cual lo abrazó con ternura.

\- "¿Por qué me llamas conejito?."- preguntó de pronto entonces Mime, y la suave risa de Shion inundó el ambiente, y en un susurró Shion de Aries le contó a Mime de Benetash que la primera vez que lo vio...

\- "¿Te reíste de mi porque me comparaste a un conejo?."- Mime lo miró sin poder creerlo.

\- "Un conejo muy sexy... valga la aclaración."- y Shion besó a Mime... bueno, hacerlo una vez más antes del desayuno no estaba de más n__n

****

Fin


End file.
